This proposal is for funding to contribute towards an Attention and Performance meeting titled, "Space, Time and Number: The Cerebral Basis of Mathematical Intuitions. The meeting, organized by Dr.s Stanislas Dehaene and Elizabeth Brannon, will take place outside Paris in July of 2010. The objective of the meeting is to bring together researchers from around the world interested in the brain's architecture and how neuroscience can shed light on the representation of space, time and number. The meeting will foster a synthesis of cutting edge research in this area and culminate in a published volume (Oxford Press) and peer reviewed special edition of a journal (Trends in Cognitive Sciences or Cognition). The meeting is also likely to facilitate new collaborations and opportunities for junior researchers. The representations of number, time, and space are critical for most organisms'survival. Indeed, according to Immanuel Kant they represent "pure intuitions" that must precede and structure the experience of all objects. Considerable research with animals and human infants is now available to support this point of view. Collectively such research suggests that the cognitive algorithms for representing number, time, and space may have common developmental and evolutionary origins, involve a common set of basic computational algorithms for simple operations (such as addition), and perhaps even share brain circuitry. An important goal of this meeting will be to attempt to isolate the fundamental connections and divergences between the representation of number, space, and time. The study of number, space, and time is almost unparalleled in its multi-disciplinarity. It involves studying human cognitive development, adult cognition, nonhuman animals, behavioral and brain-based approaches and computational modeling. As such participants from diverse fields such as ethology, neurobiology, neuropsychology, developmental psychology, and computational modeling are invited to speak and discuss. Approximately 25 of the attendees will be invited speakers and 25 will be postdoctoral research associates and graduate students discussants. All participants will be chosen to balance gender and country of origin. Finally, 10 of the participants will be students chosen from open applications after widespread advertising. Students will be selected to increase ethnic, racial, and geographic diversity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed meeting on "Space, Time and Number: The Cerebral Basis of Mathematical Intuitions," will attempt to identify the developmental and evolutionary building blocks of quantitative cognition and focus on both behavioral and neurobiological evidence. Special attention will also be paid to discussing dysfunctions in quantitative cognition from a mental health perspective. The presentations will be published in an edited volume and special issue of a journal.